


Stein um Stein

by Limlis



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limlis/pseuds/Limlis
Summary: камень за камнем его замуровывают в контрасте неправильной, извращенной любви и стойкой неприязни и брезгливости





	Stein um Stein

Иронично, но, пока Марко ощущает себя полностью покрытым зловонной болотной жижей, которую невозможно смыть с кожи, над городом занимается солнце. И это так, до боли, контрастно и, сука, смешно…

Тонкие, острые лучи пронзают туман, стелящийся между домов, и тот расползается вспугнутыми лоскутными крысами. Начинается новый день. Ночь теряется в сияющем свете, забивается в далекие, темные углы, сворачиваясь там клубком, вздыбливая шерсть и шипя от ненависти.

Ночь прячется, но никуда не исчезает.

И Марко знает, что она вновь оттуда выползет, как только спасительное светило скроется с глаз. Знает, что тьма потечет под окнами и бордюрами битумными потоками: живыми, изворотливыми, липкими… Она будут цепляться за тело настойчивыми, колючими усиками ползучего плюща, забираться в рот и глазницы, топить в себе и наслаждаться мученическими хрипами жертвы. Нечем дышать, боль, выпученные глаза, скрюченные судорогой пальцы, кровь из собственноручно разрываемого горла...

Марко передергивает.

В открытое окно врывается утренняя свежесть, а на подоконнике валяется пачка сигарет. Ему хочется закурить… Или не хочется?.. Ему хочется снять впившийся в нежную кожу горла тяжелый, широкий ошейник. Он был на нем всю ночь, кожа вспотела и чешется, а грубая застежка на затылке, кажется, натерла так, что кровит. Ошейник, определенно, слишком туго затянут, а его задница и спина слишком сильно ноют.

Еще — и это определенно нечто мазохисткое — хочется прикоснуться к свежему проколу. Марко знает, что больно, знает! Крохотный канал был сделан только вчера, из него почти постоянно сочились кровь и сукровица, но… Черт. С каким-то странным предвкушением он ведет рукой по животу, выше, к груди, а затем, помедлив, пальцы все же сжимаются на чуть покрасневшем, припухшем соске — мастерская располагалась в каком-то подвале, и Марко может только надеяться, что ему не занесли гепатит, сифилис или ВИЧ. Или все сразу. Обшарпанные стены с обвалившейся краской, плохое освещение, капающий кран… В каждом угле той комнаты жила какая-нибудь зараза.

Короткая, острая и яркая вспышка боли прошивает тело будто вертел — огромную, мертвую тушу. Жизни здесь уже нет, она ушла и больше никогда не вернется, но кровь еще сочится, она еще теплая и не успела свернуться, и под натиском толстого металлического прута трещит неосторожно задетая кость. Мгновенная вспышка заканчивается, и дальше боль уже тупая, как от старой раны. Возможно, Марко бы следовало просто убрать руку? Он не знает. Взгляд рассеянно скользит по редким прохожим внизу, спешащим по своим делам. Из-за сквозняка по коже бегут мурашки, сосок напрягется от холода и боли становится больше.

За спиной раздается тихое шуршание, затем неразборчивое сонное ворчание, и Марко чувствует, как губы растягиваются в нежной улыбке. В этот момент он думает, что сейчас все иначе. В это короткое мгновение, наполненное солнцем, щебетом проснувшихся птиц и далеким гулом машин, Марко может насладиться хрупкой иллюзией, что развеется, будто недавний туман, в считанные секунды. Но сейчас… Сейчас ему хочется улыбаться.

— Играешься? — хмыкает над ухом Арто, накрывая руку Марко своей. Его сильные, грубые пальцы сжимают сосок, теребят болтающееся в нем колечко, и Марко, коротко охнув, может ощущать, как разрывается наросшая за короткое время сна кожа. Он смотрит на Арто. На его серые глаза, на длинные темные волосы, заплетенные в дреды и рассыпавшиеся по плечам неряшливой гривой. На тонкие черты лица и чувственные губы. На проколотую бровь, здоровенный тоннель в ухе и криво заживший уголок губ: там было колечко, но ранка начала гноиться, а после пирсинг и вовсе оказался вывернут в одной из драк, разрывая мясо и кожу, и Арто решил от него окончательно избавиться.

Марко нравится этот маленький изъян в идеальном лице — он единственный. Ни родинок, ни рытвинок от подростковых прыщей. Ровный тон, четкие контуры губ и бровей, идеально ложащиеся тени. Марко думает, что лицо Арто слишком симметрично, а потому так часто кажется, будто оно совершенно мертвое. А вот шрам…

Марко всегда хочется прикоснуться к нему пальцами или губами, приласкать, почувствовать неровность, шероховатость, увериться, что Арто живой, настоящий, здесь, рядом… Тот бесится и каждый раз перехватывает руки Марко, больно сжимая запястья, или давит пальцами на подбородок, грубо отпихивая от себя любовника. Арто не любит, когда ему напоминают о его изъяне, а Марко делает вид, что не обижается. Он не обращает внимание на то, как больно от пальцев, покручивающих сосок — серые глаза пригвоздили его к месту, и он застывает в них, как неосмотрительно попавшая в смолу стрекоза. Тянется к Арто, чтобы поцеловать его, но тот только смеется в ответ и оттягивает голову Марко назад, схватив второй рукой за волосы.

— Прикуришь мне? — он улыбается: так невинно и умоляюще, и Марко ведется. Не может не верить. Покорно берет пачку сигарет в руки, вытаскивает одну, ищет взглядом зажигалку…

Все неспешно, медленно, а руки Арто в это время гладят и сжимают живот, мягкий член Марко, бедра, проскальзывают между ягодицами.

Ему бы в душ — после сна кожа липкая и пахнет, но Арто иногда, под настроение, такое даже нравится. А иногда… У него очень тяжелая рука. Марко обхватывает губами фильтр, чиркает колесиком, втягивает в себя щеки вместе с воздухом, чтобы кончик сигареты затрещал и заалел.

Арто смотрит не отрываясь, не отводя взгляда, и Марко знает, что все дело в его втянутых щеках и потрескавшихся, искусанных губах, мажущих желтоватую бумагу бурым. Он осторожно подносит зажженную сигарету ко рту Арто, следя за тем, чтобы сквозняк не раздувал чересчур сильно оранжевый огонек и не сжигал табак понапрасну.

Марко до сих пор не выдохнул горький дым — так надо — и любая секунда промедления доставляет… некоторые неудобства. Он ощущает на себе взгляд Арто слишком остро. Тот вспарывает кожу будто тупой нож и жжет после языком пламени, поджаривая края ран, пуская гулять по воздуху запах горелой плоти. Перед глазами все начинает плыть, в груди давит невероятная, распирающая тяжесть, и когда Марко думает, что больше не сможет терпеть, Арто склоняется к нему и напористо прижимается к его губам.

Марко выдыхает, стараясь не закашляться, и дым переходит от одного к другому, клубится в легких и вырывается из ноздрей тонкими, еле заметными струйками. Он старается выровнять дыхание как можно скорее, боясь того, что Арто прервет поцелуй, если Марко будет таким неумехой, но нет. Соприкосновение губ длится и длится, внутри рвутся острые вспышки противоречий, а чужие пальцы стараются протиснуться под ошейник. Марко стонет — ранка на затылке его все еще беспокоит.

— Снять это с тебя, м, детка? — Арто улыбается предельно мягко и обманчиво ласково. Он вообще… Марко не понимает, что заставляет настроение и мысли любовника так сильно раскачиваться. Будто метроном с опущенный в самый низ грузиком. Только если в раскачиваниях метронами есть четкая система и ритм, то с Арто… Может быть, тот просто псих. Может быть, не псих. Или не просто. В любом случае Марко… У Марко все дрожит внутри и сжимается, когда они вместе. От страха. От ненависти. От любви. От возбуждения…

Он ничего не отвечает на вопрос. Только крутит головой, пытаясь приласкаться, прижаться щекой к теплой коже, и Арто довольно хмыкает, пока кружит пальцами у застежки ошейника и приподнимает широкую ленту то тут, то там, давая коже немного блаженной прохлады. Глубоко затягивается, а затем, вышвырнув едва ли наполовину истлевшую сигарету в окно, прикусывает губы Марко зубами, целует жадно, сминает так, будто хочет оторвать и сожрать. Тянет за ошейник, тянет за сосок, толкает коленями к постели — едва ли не за шкирку тащит. Все еще целует. Марко опять чувствует себя так, как пару минут назад, когда ему нельзя было выдохнуть. Только теперь запрещено вдохнуть. Он чувствует слюну Арто на своих губах и подбородке, его несвежее дыхание, вкус вчерашнего алкоголя в его рту… Чувствует жар, и ответное желание, возбуждение, жадность, собственничество, восхищение… Марко ожидает, что его вот-вот поставят раком, уткнув носом в несвежее, кое-где в пятнах спермы, а кое-где — в каплях крови, постельное белье, но нет.

Его, как послушного пса, подводят к краю кровати, и Арто, недолго покопавшись в ящике стоящего рядом комода, садится на матрас. Марко встает между его разведенных ног, выпрямляется, гордо посматривая сверху вниз. В серых глазах Арто ничего, кроме превознесения. Сегодня у них будет особая игра. Арто все еще жадный, все еще кусается и хочет сожрать, искусать так, чтобы плоть свисала неопрятными кусками.

Он целует Марко в живот — и внутри что-то обрывается. В аккуратно выбритый лобок — и внутри становится пусто. Сжимает руками за талию и вылизывает паховую складку — внутри разливается жидкий огонь. Марко так хорошо, так гадко, так больно. Страшно и безопасно одновременно. Безопасно — в сильных руках, страшно — от холода лезвия, прижавшегося к коже. Это риск. Всегда. Невероятный. Но Марко сладко и он дрожит каждый раз, как невероятно острый кусочек металла царапает и вспарывает кожу.

Лезвие и правда острое — раны заживают быстро, но это в любом случае больно, а уж в таком нежном, чувствительном месте…

Внутренние стороны бедер Марко давно зачеркнуты-перечеркнуты, как тетрадный лист в клетку. Или обычный, зеленый лист с дерева. Прожилки белесых шрамов бегут по коже, наслаиваются, сливаются в решетчатые пятна. Прожилки-шрамы несут в себе груз удовольствий и страданий. Это уродливо. Это больно. Это возносит Марко высоко-высоко в небеса. Арто достаточно надавить чуть сильнее… Протолкнуть лезвие молниеносным движением глубже… И дальше только смерть. Кровь, пульсация вытекающей жизни, и смерть. Марко трясет от этого осознания.

— Мой красивый. Мой красивый...

Арто размазывает по его бедрам красную, остро пахнущую железом жидкость, вылизывает так ласково, почти утешающе… Так, наверно, волк ласкает прекращающего брыкаться у него в пасти олененка или зайца. Ведет языком по шерсти, обволакивает собственным запахом, делает своим, а затем сжимает челюсти сильнее — и тонкие кости трещат под клыками. Арто превозносит его. Восхищается, гладит, касается так нежно, осторожно — будто разбить боится. Будто от одного прикосновения Марко может пойти трещинами и рассыпаться. Арто целует его, пачкает руки в его крови, обнимает его бедра, покрывает его всего красно-бурой краской, как ритуальную жертву, отданную богам на растерзание. Марко возбужден, и Арто коротко целует его в головку члена — почти целомудренно, ухмыляется, длинно и мокро лижет яйца — невероятно развратно.

Внутри всё продолжает что-то обрываться и зажигаться вновь, Марко чувствует себя переполненным: ощущениями, светом чужого восхищения, возбуждением. Он хочет кончить, потому что ему больно и остро от этих длинных тонких ран на коже, он хочет обнять Арто — потому что он любит его. Он хочет разрыдаться, как ребенок, потому что свистящий, насмешливый и брезгливый шепот разрезает блаженную, святую тишину, разрезает свет солнца на стенах, разрезает Марко самого — до глубинных, толстых артерий:

— Помойся. От тебя воняет.

Арто отталкивает его, встает и возвращается к окну, берет очередную сигарету и прикуривает. Марко оседает на пол, сжав губу зубами так, что кровь теперь еще и на лице. Почему он терпит все это? Почему?.. Почему… Марко кричит, захлебывается и тонет. Чтобы подскочить в своей постели спустя двадцать лет.

Он судорожно осматривается, не понимая, что видит, и только на третий раз светящееся табло показывает три часа ночи. Вокруг тишина. Она опутывает и баюкает. Тут нет солнца, нет сигарет, ошейников и лезвий. А прокол в соске давно зажил. Тьма больше не сочится из углов, и его больше не заваливает и не душит чужое безумие, перемешанное с извращенной любовью. Или черт знает, что это вообще было.

Рядом возится Олли. Приподнимает с подушки голову сонно, непонимающе щурясь. Все еще тяжело дыша, Марко смотрит на любовника, а затем нервно проводит по лицу ладонью, надеясь скинуть с себя оцепенение и ужас. Наивно полагать, что Олли ничего не заметит и не поймет, но попытаться стоит, верно?

Наверно, Марко могли бы ласково, нежно поцеловать в щеку, обнять, погладить по голове и сказать, что это был всего лишь сон. Наверно. Только это слишком сладко, приторно, и это не то, что Марко сейчас нужно. Поэтому рука Олли скользит Марко на бедро, к внутренней стороне, сжимает и тянет, пробираясь под спальные шорты, туда, где кожа покрыта выпуклыми ниточками шрамов и напоминает на ощупь изысканную резьбу. Прихватывает и сжимает, невербально приказывая Марко подобраться ближе, прижаться теснее, и Марко сам вправе выбрать, что сделать. Сам. Это важно.

Марко улыбается, чувствуя, как майка Олли впитывает одинокую слезинку, когда он прижимается щекой к животу любовника. У Олли грубые, резкие черты лица, миллион родинок, светлые волосы. Его глаза серые, а пальцы огрубели от гитарных струн. Но Олли совершенно другой, и Марко готов на это молиться.

Они вновь почти спят, когда раздается короткая трель телефона.


End file.
